


Куда приводят мечты

by Abadesa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, General, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: О чем ты мечтаешь? И что из этого выйдет?Всем моим читателям. С благодарностью.Автор не знает, зачем он это написал. Просто потому что попросилось на бумагу.





	

Привет, проходи. Да, я знаю, на улице очередная мерзость, ставь ботинки вон туда, на коврик, пусть стекут. Брось, ерунда, этой хрени ничего не сделается. Кинуть потом в таз и промыть, да и все дела. Всю жизнь слышу, что нет ничего лучше натурального: продуктов, вещей, тканей, чувств - а на деле что? Как и все, ем курятину с антибиотиками, покупаю синтетику, которой нет сноса, ломаю глаза о мониторы гаджетов, вместо того, чтобы читать бумажную книгу в удобном кресле под торшером.

Проходи, проходи. Мой руки, пошли на кухню. Есть не хочешь? Можем выпить. Что скажешь, то и выпьем. Все есть. И кофе есть. И водка. И настойка есть, да, на клюкве. Хорошо, чай – так чай. Да, точно, интеллигенция всегда вела разговоры на кухне. А ты еще спрашиваешь, зачем на кухню. Разговоры? Да ничего серьезного, просто захотелось почему-то сказать, и не самому себе, не в ямку во дворе, а чтобы услышать что-то в ответ. От человека, понимаешь? Да и для тебя труд невелик, правда? Остальным сюда ехать через полгорода, а тебе потом до дома пара троллейбусных остановок. Извини, тебе просто не повезло, что мы рядом живем. 

Спасибо. Я плохого не пью, ты же знаешь. И даже зеленый держу. Нет, у меня вкусы не изменились, это для гостей. Зачем звал? Скажу, конечно. Я даже специально все продумал, что и как буду говорить. А вот ты сидишь сейчас напротив, и мне все слова кажутся полным идиотизмом. Но раз ты здесь, я все равно скажу. Иначе идиотизм достигнет степени кретинизма. Да и ты больше просто так не приедешь, если я тебя за полночь позову.

Знаешь, это правда смешно. И звучит глупо. О чем ты мечтал в детстве? Про космонавта не надо, ладно? Это мы с тобой вместе мечтали. Я про личное. Такое, о чем вот ты для себя самого мечтал, и понять не мог, почему мечтаешь именно об этом. И не говорил никому, потому что боялся, что не сбудется. Не думаю, а точно знаю. Это у всех было.  
Да нет, это тоже не то. Да, собственно, не так уж обязательно говорить. Потому что я хотел про свое, да.  
Когда я маленький был, то почему-то мог часами разглядывать обои у бабушки дома. Она в каком-то издательстве работала, не помню названия, получала хорошую зарплату по тем временам и часто ездила в командировки, даже за границу. И дома у нее было много странных, незнакомых и диковинных вещей, которых тут не водилось. Но почему-то сильнее всего меня впечатляли обои. 

Пепельница на подоконнике, кури, конечно, я тоже буду. Обои в ванной, понимаешь? Такого ни у кого не было. Чуть тисненые, с рисунком каких-то фантастических цветов, больших, с изящно выгнутыми лепестками, дивной сиреневато-изумрудной расцветки.  
Такие шелковые на ощупь. Я мог стоять там по пятнадцать-двадцать минут и гладить эти обои ладонью, как кота, пока меня не вытряхивали родительским окриком из ванной. Но за вечер я все равно пару раз сбегал из-за семейного стола, чтобы зайти и провести рукой. И я мечтал. Думал: вот вырасту – куплю такие же. И поклею их в ванной.

Я чайник сейчас подогрею еще. Ну ты не хочешь, я буду. Почему-то мне казалось, что если у меня дома будут вот такие обои, то будет и все то, что было у бабушки. Я буду взрослый, как она. Умный, интересный, разговорчивый, и будет какая-то совсем другая жизнь. Не взрослая, никогда не мечтал о взрослой жизни. Просто – совсем другая.  
Я учился, в школе, потом в институте, потом пошел работать. У меня желаний всяких море было, а мечталось почему-то вот о таких обоях. И в конце концов, я увидел такие, - не такие же, но очень похожие. И купил их сразу же, восемь рулонов, хотя в ванную столько не нужно, я знаю, я там ремонт уже делал к тому времени.  
Я домой примчался, радостный, как радужный пони. Я в первые же выходные задвинул на все дела, вытряхнул все из ванной и поклеил их. Ты видел же, когда руки мыть ходил? Ну да, конечно, ты и раньше видел. Да, они моющиеся. Это теперь таких полным-полно, а в те времена откуда они у бабушки взялись, я понятия не имею.  
И знаешь что? Ничего. Повторить? Еще раз: ничего. Ничего не изменилось. Вообще.

Ты чай не допил. Да. Именно. Да, я именно за этим тебя позвал. Я хотел сказать, что когда я поклеил эти обои, ни черта не изменилось. Позвони, когда до дома...  
Да. Пока.


End file.
